A Forgotten Destiny
by Jissai
Summary: Merlin hadn't seen the sun for a while.   He learned that out of all things, he missed it the most.


A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. Just found the time to watch season four of merlin.

THEY KILLED LANCELOT? : (

All props go to Bailieboro for betaing during a holiday for me haha. Thank you!

For K_nightfox :)

Warnings: mentions of slash with OC, noncon, dubcon, slavery, imprisonment, not graphic. Merlin/OC, Merlin/Arthur

.

.

.

Merlin hadn't seen the sun for a while.

He learned that out of all things, he missed it the most, especially the warmth it brought him every morning during his life.

He marveled at how the golden disc seemed to outshine everything around it, making each day worth living and every hardship that much easier.

Or, was it something other than the sun that Merlin was thinking of...something similar to the sun, but not a sole disc in the sky?

An image of a golden head, a princely face with blue eyes came into the warlock's mind as he basked in the only sliver of light in his new home, before the moment was interrupted with the moaning of the old wooden door and the shuffling of boots into his cell. The young boy's body stiffened, as his eyes squeezed shut, knowing full well who was waiting expectantly for him.

The King of this foreign kingdom was here to claim him again.

Sadly, it was something Merlin had come to expect! Each wakening from his dreams of the sun which had blonde hair and blue eyes would be a nightmare of pain and misery. The King to whom he had been sold liked to play rough with him; test how far he could damage his acquisition, before Merlin eventually lay broke and bleeding all over the floor. His body was decorated in black and blue, with cuts, scars, burns and so much else he would never be given a chance to heal from, and others from which he knew, he never would.

"You're mine!"

The warlock remembers the words fell from his new master's lips that first night as petals floating down into poison; voice smooth as silk, with a serpent hiding within the weaving, waiting. Merlin remembers how the monarch did not hesitate to shove his thick member up his passage, ripping him open and bleeding out his innocence onto the bed sheets. He can never forget that first night, or any night following as the older man moaned as he spilled into him; before shoving him off the bed and onto the floor like a disregarded toy, the chain linking his collar and the bedpost clanking as he fell.

Merlin could remember all of it, no matter how much he wanted to forget.

However...he could never remember the sun's name.

The burning disc, person, or being that would enter his dreams and make his pain go away. The sun who became his only friend, once he was locked away, the only rays of light peaking through a crack in the wall. He could tell the disc, or person, everything as he laid on the floor, the rays providing the only warmth and comfort in his loneliness.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relieve his mind of the man near the door and what will soon begin. Instead, he focused on the image of the sun and the warm light on his skin. He pictured the being with the golden locks rescuing him; holding him in his arms, before his white steed galloped away with him to his far-away kingdom.

If only all of those dreams of the sun and him living in a castle, were real. He had drawn pictures of them on the walls of his prison with chalky stone, trying to turn his dark home into something more livable. Should his master choose to take him in his dusty room, watching those pictures rather than the hands that were on him, kept him sane and away from the sharp edge of his master's knife.

With four deep breaths, and a bowed head the once manservant accepted his fate, holding his dreams in his heart as he stood up and turned around. He is prepared for the King tonight. He is ready to hide for just a little while longer, all his hopes of the man with the sun-kissed blonde hair, rescuing him and carrying him off to his kingdom.

His former life, and a long-forgotten word called 'destiny' were becoming increasingly distant memories to him, an afterthought on a bored mind.

However, the sun never would disappear, and after the King's deed was done and Merlin was left broken and bleeding on the cold stones, the sun was still there. It was always there.

He lay in the rays of light, just as he always had. The brightness that was filtering through the crack felt warm, as if embracing him in a hug, assuring him that he was going to be okay, that this fate would not be forever.

Merlin would lie there thinking, dreaming about the person with sun-kissed blonde hair, awaiting the day when he would take him away from this nightmare and into a dream of magic and castles, dragons and destiny.


End file.
